Swallowed in the sea
by Shenelopefan
Summary: una canción de Coldplay para esta historia de amor


_**~Swallowed in the sea~**_

_***You cut me down a tree***_

_***And brought it back to me***_

_***And that´s what made me see***_

_***Where I was going wrong***_

_***You put me on a shelf***_

_***And kept me for yourself***_

_***I can only blame myself***_

_***You can only blame me***_

_**[Me cortaste un árbol**_

_**Y me lo trajiste de vuelta**_

_**Y eso me hizo ver**_

_**Dónde me equivoqué**_

_**Me pusiste un escudo**_

_**Me mantuviste para ti**_

_**Solo me puedo culpar a mí**_

_**Sólo cúlpame a mí]**_

_Remo sin parar alejándome del Perla Negra. Debo salvarme. Mi tripulación sería devorada por el Kraken. No yo. Pero de repente, mi corazón da un vuelco. Pienso en toda la gente allí y sobre todo en ella. Dejo de remar y miro hacia adelante. La tierra está cerca. Pero también veo hacia atrás. En el Perla, están todos luchando por sus vidas, antes de que la horrible bestia marina se encargue de eso. Y la veo. Su mirada se ve decepcionada ¿Mira hacia acá? No puede verme, estoy muy lejos. Sin embargo, esa mirada me destruye el corazón. No puedo dejarlos allí ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Saco mi brújula esperando que me dé la respuesta correcta y me salve de mi error. _

_***And I could write a song***_

_***A hundred miles long***_

_***Well, that´s where I belong***_

_***And you belong to me***_

_***And I could write it down***_

_***Or spread it all around***_

_***Get lost and then get found***_

_***Or swallowed in the sea***_

_***You put me on a line***_

_***And hung me out to dry***_

_***And darling that´s when I***_

_***Decided to go to see you***_

_**[Y podría escribir una canción **_

_**De miles de millas de largo**_

_**Y es allí a dónde pertenezco**_

_**Y tú perteneces a mí**_

_**Y podría escribirlo**_

_**Y expandirlo por todos lados**_

_**Me perderé y luego me encontrarán**_

_**O me tragará el mar**_

_**Me pusiste en una línea**_

_**Y me colgaste para que me secara**_

_**Y querida eso fue cuando yo**_

_**Decidí ir a verte]**_

_Me trepo de nuevo al Perla. La flecha de mi brújula que no apunta al norte, apuntó directo hacia ti. Espero que te encuentres bien. Te veo allí, valiente, sosteniendo un rifle. Es increíble que hace tan sólo un año, eras una niñita consentida del gobernador. Ahora eres una pirata. Completamente lo eres. Pero no quieres aceptarlo. Te niegas a que hay alguien dentro de ti que busca libertad. Te crees mejor que los demás. Pero la línea la cruzaste hace mucho ya. Y no puedes volver. Te veo detenidamente en medio del caos. Estás paralizada. Él está estancado en la red. Es obvio que no quieres ser responsable de su muerte. Sí, ya lo había olvidado. Tú le correspondes a él. Pero... estoy seguro de que sientes algo por mí. Aunque sea mínimo. Entonces, veo que desapareciste. Mis ojos no te encontraban. Un rifle, el mismo que sostenías hace sólo un momento, cae frente a mí y detrás de él, vienes corriendo a agarrarlo. Te arrastras por la escalera de madera e intentas tomar el rifle, pero te detengo con mi pie. No te das cuenta de quién soy hasta que me miras y sorprendida, dejas que yo haga lo que no te atrevías. Tomo el rifle y apunto, mientras te agarras de mi pierna con fuerza. Él cae de la red y yo disparo sin dudar para que los barriles exploten. El Kraken retrocede adolorido._

_***You cut me down to size***_

_***And opened up my eyes***_

_***Made me realize***_

_***What I could not see***_

_***And I could write a book***_

_***The one they´ll say that shook***_

_***The world, and then it took***_

_***It took it back from me***_

_***And I could write it down***_

_***Or spread it all around***_

_***Get lost and then get found***_

_***And you´ll come back to me***_

_***Not swallowed in the sea***_

_**[Me cortaste el tamaño**_

_**Y abriste mis ojos**_

_**Me hiciste darme cuenta**_

_**De lo que antes no podía**_

_**Y podría escribir un libro**_

_**Uno que digan que shoqueará**_

_**El mundo, luego lo llevará**_

_**Lo llevará de vuelta a mí**_

_**Y podría escribirlo**_

_**Y expandirlo por todos lados**_

_**Me perderé y luego me encontrarán**_

_**Y tú volverás a mí**_

_**O me tragará el mar]**_

_Sé que la batalla no ha terminado. Todavía no. Sé que esa bestia no se detendrá hasta matarme y llevarme al fondo. Debíamos escapar. Es lo que tú hubieras hecho y es lo que a ti te gustaría. Al fin, quizás sí tengo algo de bueno como dijiste. _

_"Abandonen el barco" Ordeno, idea que no me agradaba para nada. _

_"Pero, Jack. El Perla" Me dice Gibbs. Sí lo sé. He arriesgado mi vida por ese barco. Hice un trato con el molusco por ese barco. Luché tanto por ese barco. Pero había cosas más importantes. Debía hacer este sacrificio. Por todos nosotros. Por ti. _

_"Sólo es un barco" digo convencido. _

_Tú estás allí, parece que no me quieres mirar ¿Por qué? Tu cabello rubio tapa tus ojos, no te puedo mirar._

_"Sí, tenemos que ir a tierra" lo dices rápido. Todos empiezan a moverse, prepararse para dejar el barco. Me quedo tranquilo, acariciando la madera suave de mi querido barco. El Perla Negra. Ya no lo vería zarpar nunca más hacia el horizonte. Y entonces, oigo tu voz. Venías detrás de mí. Te miro a los ojos, con tristeza:_

_"Gracias, Jack" me agradeces aunque casi te abandono aquí junto a toda la tripulación. Estamos relativamente solos, el resto está muy ocupado preparando el bote. Pero tú estás allí. Te sujetas los puños de tu camisa con nerviosismo. _

_***And I could write a song***_

_***A hundred miles long***_

_***Well, that´s where I belong***_

_***And you belong with me***_

_***The streets you´re walking on***_

_***A thousand houses long***_

_***Well, that´s where I belong***_

_***And you belong with me***_

_**[Y podría escribir una canción**_

_**De miles de kilómetros**_

_**Bueno, allí es dónde pertenezco**_

_**Y tú perteneces a mí**_

_**Las calles que estás caminando**_

_**Tienen un millón de casas**_

_**Bueno, allí es dónde pertenezco**_

_**Y tú perteneces a mí]**_

_"Todavía no escapamos" te digo, haciendo obvia mi tristeza en el dolor de mi voz. _

_"Has vuelto" sonríes tímidamente. Tu piel está tostada por el sol del caribe. Tu cabello se encuentra hecho un desastre por el furor de la batalla. Te acercas un poco a mí "Te dije que eras un buen hombre" Ella realmente tenía fe en mí. Como lo dijo cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos hace tan sólo un par de días. Ella tenía fe en que yo podía ser bueno. Te acercas más y me besas. Ante tanto drama, te sigo el juego. Eres apasionada. Tus labios son suaves. El mundo a mi alrededor se pierde, se nubla. No hay nada más. Nos estamos besando y él se encuentra justo allí. No me importa si nos ve. Seguro nos está mirando, pero no me interesa. Preso de tu encanto, me aprisionas contra el mástil principal. Eso creo que es. No pienso. Mi mente está vacía. Sólo pienso en tu boca y tus labios junto a los míos. Realmente sucedía. _

_O quizás no. Tus manos se deslizan hacia abajo y un sonido metálico me devuelve a la realidad. Separas tus labios de los míos. Me miras con furia, desprecio. Siento el frío metal en la muñeca. Me habías encadenado cuando tenía mis defensas bajas. No puedo evitar sonreír ante tu actitud. Este era el camino que yo te había enseñado. Lo que yo te dije que pasaría. _

_***Oh what good is it to live***_

_***With nothing left to give***_

_***Forget but not forgive***_

_***Not loving all you see***_

_**[Oh, qué bueno es vivir**_

_**Con nada más que dar**_

_**Perdonar pero no olvidar**_

_**No amando a todos, verás]**_

_Veo que empiezas a temblar junto con tu voz:_

_"Viene detrás de ti, no de la nave. No de nosotros. Es la única forma ¿No lo ves?" Veo dolor en tus ojos. Sé que te duele. Te acercas otra vez a mí ¿Vas a volver a besarme? Quizás a pesar de esto, sí sientes algo por mí. _

_"No lo lamento" me aclaras desafiante. Me miras derecho a los ojos. Esperas que te diga algo. Te extraña de ti. Tú no eras así. Pero este era el camino que yo te enseñé. Mi sonrisa aún seguía presente. No sabía que yo podía hacer que te sintieras así. Verte así, simplemente me hace gracia. Tus ojos siguen buscando una palabra, algo de mí ¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres así. Eres valiente. Eres inteligente. Eres fuerte. Eres hermosa. Eres..._

_"Pirata" tragas saliva con fuerza. Ya lo sabías pero no lo aceptabas. Sabías lo que eres. Y ahora yo te lo dije. Necesitabas que alguien te lo aclare. Te alejas corriendo avergonzada, pero sé que te arrepientes de esto. Sé que te arrepentirás de haber dejado que muriera aquí. Intento liberarme y lo consigo, pero ya es muy tarde. El leviatán está frente de mí. Lo enfrentó con coraje. Muero con algo de honor. Pero en el fondo sé, Elizabeth Swann, que te duele que saber que me tragará el mar._

_***You belong with me***_

_***Not swallowed in the sea***_

_***Yeah, you belong with me***_

_***Not swallowed in the sea***_

_**[Tú perteneces a mí**_

_**No me tragará el mar**_

_**Sí, tú perteneces a mí**_

_**No me tragará el mar]**_

_**~Fin~**_

_**~Nota de autora~ La canción es Swallowed in the sea de Coldplay. Tengo un video de Sparrabeth en Youtube con esta canción y también uno con la canción Hot and Cold de Katy Perry. Sólo busquen "Shenelopefan" en el buscador y listo. Sí, ya sé que un anuncio descarado de mi parte (Sonrisa ruborizada) ~**_

_**~Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Piratas del Caribe, El Cofre de la Muerte no me pertenece~**_

_**~Naomi~**_


End file.
